Returning to last page is one of basic functions of a browser, which assists a user to return to the last viewed webpage. The interface of a browser usually has a return widget for returning to the last page (hereinafter, unless otherwise specified, a “page” refers to a webpage). When the user needs to return to the last viewed page, he may return to the last page by clicking on the return widget.
Sometimes the user may have browsed a plurality of pages and wish to return to a certain page other than the last viewed page. With the conventional technology, the user needs to click on the return widget multiple times to go back to that certain page. For example, sometimes an article is displayed in multiple pages or a series of pictures are displayed in multiple pages. Browsing through such an article or series of pictures using the conventional technology is complicated.